With growing popularity of bicycles, cyclists can be found everywhere, whether in the city, in the suburbs, or on the road. Accordingly, cyclists' safety becomes an important issue and safety equipments are in high demand. Aside from the typical body wears and helmets, safety equipments for bicycle also include headlights, bike bells bike locks, odometers and toolkits.
The abovementioned equipments are generally mounted on the handlebar or on the seatpost below the saddle, or stored in a carrier attached to the bicycle. A wide range of accessory equipments can often be seen mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle. However, the length and shape of the handlebar may vary due to functional or aesthetical considerations, and handlebars with shorter length or irregular shape are becoming more popular. This creates a problem for properly securing accessory or safety equipments on the handlebar.